Avengers Movie Nights
by JuJuJulia
Summary: A collection of movie nights with different ships, such as Clintasha, Stony, Romanogers, Jane/Thor, Science Bros, Pepperoni, or even just a group movie night, just basically anything. Rated M for smut in later chapters.


**~~~Clint's P.O.V. ~~~**

For a long time I've been "jokingly" asking Natasha out. She keeps brushing it off but I'm still pretty certain she'll give in to me sooner or later. Nothing has changed between us since I've started asking her out. Even when she says yes, nothing will change, so I don't see the conundrum. Well, I guess things between us would change a little bit, but it would be a good change. The kind of change I've been thinking about for a very long time. Not to sound like a jerk, but physical closeness from Natasha would be like winning the lottery because she trusts next to no one. So, yeah, I'll admit that I've fantasized about it a few times, but I see the want every once in a while in her eyes and the way she behaves subtly gives her away, too. She might deny it, but there's a piece of her somewhere that wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her.

Lately, in the middle of sparring sessions, I slip up on purpose and let her tackle me to the mats until she's on top of me pushing on my wrists, pinning me down. In those moments, I would smirk and do my best to give her a seductive glance but each time I end up failing to capture her interest. Surprisingly, she still hasn't caught on to the reason why she beats me so often.

Once again, she's on top of me with her hands twisting my arms in a way that won't allow me to push up easily and has her lower half down on me, kind of holding me down. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I could wiggle my way out of this but I enjoy it, so I don't dare move. She pauses and tilts her head a little. It's oddly cute because she's all sweaty and suddenly breaks her concentration.

"Clint Francis Barton." She says, a sudden annoyed realization clear in her tone.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"You're doing this on purpose." _Oh no_, she caught me.

"Doing what?" I said, still trying to playing dumb. She leaned back, taking her hands off my wrists and placing them on her thighs.

"You let me take you down so that I end up on top of you." She says and raises one of her accusing eyebrows.

"That's not something I'd do." I say but my faint smile betrays me. Or maybe it's the fact that I would totally do this that betrays me.

"That is definitely something you'd do."

"Yeah, maybe." I shrugged. She threw her head back slightly in frustration and brought it back slowly.

"Well could you stop?" She asked and sounded impatient due to the fact she wasn't getting a real workout.

"Why?"

"Because letting me take you down is not productive training, for either of us."

"I'll fight if you'll watch a movie with me."

"How about if you win, I go see a movie with you and if I win, you stop asking." She countered.

"Agreed." I better win this.

Fifteen minutes and a lot of sweat later, I had her down on the mats. "I'll pick you up at 8." I got up, walked out and showered, then wasted time until our little movie date.

**~~~ Natasha's P.O.V. ~~~**

I thought about dressing up but then I remembered that I don't want to admit to myself or Clint - especially Clint - that I'm actually looking forward to it. I guess a few hours with him on a date wouldn't hurt. So just as I absent-mindedly pull my favorite maroon hoodie over my head, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I open it and his already cocky grin grows when he sees me. Dammit. The thought just now occurs to me that my favorite shirt was his sweatshirt. I've gotten so used to wearing it and I consider it mine. He just smells so good and sometimes I can't stand being alone.

"Hold on, I need to change." I mutter but he pulls me out of the door before I can object.

"Where'd you even get that?" _Ugh_. I mentally punch myself. I figure there's no way to sugarcoat it, so I shrug and answer truthfully.

"I stole it a log time ago."

"Why?"

"Because," I don't know if I should say this or not, but I spit it out anyways, "you were gone for almost two whole months and I missed you. . . and you smell really really good." I said the last part really fast, but I'm afraid he heard every syllable.

"Hmm. Keep it." How funny of him, thinking that him seeing it would make me give it back.

"Newsflash, birdbrain, I was going to keep it anyway." He smiled and I rolled my eyes again. I seem to do that a lot around him. "So, Hawk, what movie are we seeing?"

"We, Spider, are watching Step Up."

"Clint, I'm like 900 percent certain that that movie isn't in theaters."

"We're watching it here." He said nonchalantly.

"Here?" I repeat. I was kind of hoping for us to be in a public place where it would be a platonic date, but watching a movie at home is different and not exactly platonic.

"Yep. You and me alone on a couch in the dark with popcorn." He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay, but no funny business." I'm trying to suppress the fact that I'm very fond of the idea of 'funny business' with Clint. I don't want to admit it to him, though, because I know that us being 'together' might jeopardize our efficiency on missions.

He grabs my hand and I absent-mindedly entwine our fingers. I realize what I did when Clint looks down at our hands and back up at me smiling like an idiot. I roll my eyes again and look straight ahead, avoiding his all-too-happy facial expression. He leads me to the family room and locks door behind him.

"Clint. . . ."

"It wouldn't be a date if we were interrupted, Nat." He points out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get it set up and let's start this."

"Oh, sweet pea, why are you in such a rush?" I glared at him for the stupid name.

"Don't call me that, Barton. You might lose some essential body parts." He pretends not to hear the threat and puts the movie in the DVD player. Walking back to the couch where I sat, he grabs the remote and popcorn that he made prior to picking me up. He sat down close beside me and about fifteen minutes into the movie, he made the move that I knew would come eventually. Not only did he put his arm on my shoulders, he held me as if we were a couple, as if I were his to hold. I looked at him and he just stared ahead so I kept my mouth shut and let it slide. Halfway through the movie, he moved me so I was facing him and my legs were across his lap.

"Clint..." I said in a warning tone because a part of me does think that us being romantically involved would affect our work at least a little.

"What's the worse that can happen, Tasha?"

"A real relationship would distract us from other important things."

"Tasha, as cliché and stupid as this might sound to you, the most important thing to me really is you. So what if we get clumsy, we're good enough so we can fix whatever we screw up." I shut my eyes and actually consider what he's saying.

"I don't know. . . ." I whisper. I'm kind of worried that if we don't work out as a couple, we could lose our friendship, which I cherish more than I'd ever say out loud.

"Let's just wing it and if it works, it works." He offered.

"You're such a romantic." I said sarcastically. He just shrugged in response.

"Just give me a chance?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"No dumb pet names." I agreed after a thoughtful silence.

"I can do that." He said, but I knew he was going to sneak them in anyway. I decided to end the discussion and turn my head to the screen but he shifted and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap completely.

"Are you done, Clint?" I ask impatiently.

"Nope." He replied and looked at me with a, as cliché as it seems, slight sparkle in his eyes. I've seen this look a few times from him and I understand what he wants and how he feels, I've just never acted on it, and neither has he, directly. This time he does act and leans in to kiss me like there's no tomorrow. I kiss back just as passionately because who wouldn't? Also, because I've wanted this probably more than he has and definitely longer than him. My attraction for him was almost instant and as the years passed, it just grew into a deep dark secret desire, and now that that desire has been leaked, it's coming out all at once.

Yay, Clintasha.

I don't like the chapter's title, it's kinda lame, but whatever.

If you want something specific from me, request it and there's a 900% chance you'll get it.

ANYWHO. There'll be a part two to this one with some smuuuutttttt.

See you in 200 reads, lovelies. :*

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever 3

**COME HERE AND REQUEST THINGS ON MY TUMBLR**:

~ xoxo


End file.
